Navegando contra la Tempestad
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: El viaje a Roma sería el último que haría, pero, no deseaba que las vidas que lo acompañaban se perdieran…Este fic corresponde a la actividad: "Reto Amor y Amistad en la biblia" del foro Christ Living un Followers In Spanish.
1. Impaciencia

**Navegando contra la Tempestad**

* * *

 **Fandom:** Bible

 **Foro:** Christ Living in Spanish

 **Random:**

 **Personaje** **:** **Pablo**

 **Lugar: Creta**

 **Época: Invierno ~ Tormentas**

 **Sentimiento: Amor**

 **Summary:**

 **El viaje a Roma sería el último que haría, pero, no deseaba que las vidas que lo acompañaban se perdieran… E** **ste fic corresponde a la actividad: "** **Reto Amor y Amistad en la biblia"** **del foro** **Christ Living un Followers In Spanish.**

 **Tiempo:** **Nuevo Testamento (A.T.)**

 **Palabras:** **573 apro** **x.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Diálogos: negrita**

 **Pensamientos: Entre comillas**

 **Recuerdos y Sueños: Entre comillas y cursivas**

* * *

 **1**

 **"** **Impaciencia"**

* * *

Pablo miro hacia el horizonte, parecía claro aunque desde Chipre había visto que los vientos eran contrarios y Julio se había obligado a usar el viento de Sotavento, desde entonces.

En Licia el centurión había cambiado de nave, una Alejandrina que tenía rumbo a Italia y por supuesto, deseaba emprender viaje lo más rápido posible.

La impaciencia, era pan de cada día para los habitantes de la nave y la dificultad al navegar, pablo y Lucas podían ver las costas de Gnido.

Para pablo todo aquello era parte del plan de Dios, aun navegaban a Sotavento otra vez por Salmón, Creta.

Pablo notó que el piloto y el capitán, parecían dirigirse con peligro a pesar del viento.

— **Hombres** —dijo Pablo, mirando a los demás habitantes de la nave—, **Veo que la navegación ha de realizarse con daño y mucha pérdida, no solo de la carga y de la nave, sino también de nuestras vidas.**

Pero, el Centurión era persuadido más por el piloto y el capitán del barco.

Por lo menos hallaba consuelo con Dios y el apóstol conocido como "El Médico", miraron lo incómodo del puerto durante esta época del año.

Acordaron zarpar a fenice, si es que lograban llegar al otro puerto para invernar allí. Un viento del sur sopló, algo que Pablo no estaba seguro de seguir aquel efímero viento ya que estos eran inconstantes y mucho menos, cuando ya habían sido advertidos de lo que podría suceder.

Izaron las enormes velas, costeando la isla de Creta que no por mucho tiempo después apareció Euraclidón. La nave se tambaleaba de un lado al otro, no había control sobre la proa y dejaban que el viento arrastrará el barco a la deriva.

Dios no los había abandonado, un viento de Sotavento los guío hasta la isla de Clauda, y con dificultad se retuvo el esquife, el cual se subió a bordo poco después.

La nave era inestable, el capitán Recomendó atar las velas y temiendo encallar en la Sirte, se dejaron llevar así. La noche comenzó a caer para dejar paso, a un día que amenazaba con tormenta y aligeraron la carga porque esta había comenzado a agitar las aguas.

Tres días, en los que Pablo vio la desesperada situación y como lanzaban los aparejos del barco, como no había la guía del firmamento anunciando una gran tempestad.

El miedo y la desesperación, parecía apoderarse del rostro de los tripulantes, era hora de que les hablará de lo que Dios le había revelado.

Habían ayunado desde hacía tiempo. Determinado, Pablo se levantó en medio de ellos.

— **Varones, debían haberme escuchado y no haber partido de Creta, para evitar este daño y pérdida —** miro a cada hombre confiado en lo que sabía, continuó — **Pero ahora les insto a tener buen ánimo, pues no se perderá la vida de ninguno de vosotros, sino solamente la nave.**

Vio la atención a cada palabra, agradecía a Dios que permitía que le escuchasen su consejo.

— **Porque esta noche estuvo conmigo un ángel del Dios de quien soy y a quien sirvo,** —dijo, Pablo sabía que el Señor seria misericordioso con todos ellos — **y me dijo: " _No temas, Pablo. Es necesario que comparezcas ante el César, y he aquí Dios te ha concedido todos los que navegan contigo_ " Por tanto, Oh, hombres, tened buen ánimo, porque yo confío en Dios que será así como me ha dicho. Pero es necesario que demos en alguna isla.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hola, Dios les bendiga.**

 **Espero, sean agradados de estos pequeños relatos del reto y aun me faltan más y empezar la edición de una historia que colocaré pronto. Que Dios los guarde y que su Santo Espíritu sea inspirándonos cada día más.**


	2. Amanecer

**Navegando contra la Tempestad**

* * *

 **Fandom:** Bible

 **Foro:** Christ Living in Spanish

 **Random:**

 **Personaje** **:** **Pablo**

 **Lugar: Creta**

 **Época: Invierno ~ Tormentas**

 **Sentimiento: Amistad**

 **Summary:**

 **El viaje a Roma sería el último que haría, pero, no deseaba que las vidas que lo acompañaban se perdieran… E** **ste fic corresponde a la actividad: "** **Reto Amor y Amistad en la biblia"** **del foro** **Christ Living un Followers In Spanish.**

 **Tiempo:** **Nuevo Testamento (A.T.)**

 **Palabras:** **573 apro** **x.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Diálogos: negrita**

 **Pensamientos: Entre comillas**

 **Recuerdos y Sueños: Entre comillas y cursivas**

* * *

 **2**

 **"Amanecer"**

* * *

Habían pasado catorce días, llevados a la deriva a través del mar Adriático y la sospecha de que se acercaban a alguna tierra. Al echar la sonda, se hallaron cerca de tierra pasaron un poco más adelante. La volvieron a lanzar encontrándose más cerca de tierra, temiendo dar en los escollos, echaron las cuatro anclas de popa ansiando el amanecer.

Pablo vio la desesperación y el miedo, sabía lo que estaban planeando al lanzar los esquifes, tratando de simular que alargarían las anclas de proa se volvió hacia el Centurión y los soldados.

— **Si estos no se quedan en la nave, ustedes no podrán salvarse.**

Los soldados de inmediato, se lanzaron a cortar los esquifes perdiéndolos en el mar. Cuando el amanecer comenzó a clarear el cielo y Pablo vio los rostros cansados de los demás, animándolos a todos a comer algo.

— **Este es el decimocuarto día que velan y siguen en ayunas sin comer nada. Por tanto, les ruego** —comento Pablo, Dios le había enseñado una cosa que el amor no era por elección sino una decisión— **que comáis algo, pues esto es para vuestra salud; porque no perecerá ni un cabello de sus cabezas.**

Habiendo dicho esto, tomo pan extendiendo sus manos al cielo dio gracias a Dios en presencia de todos y partiéndolo comenzó a comer. Pablo, había sabido por medio del espíritu de tantas cosas que muchos ocultaban.

Las palabras de ánimo que le otorgaba a cada hermano que Dios había llamado, ahora, Dios les otorgaba una oportunidad que vio cuando recobraron el ánimo y comieron ellos también.

Había en el barco 276 almas en la nave, al verlos satisfechos de comer aligerando la nave después y echando el trigo al mar.

Cuando vio el amanecer, no reconocían la tierra pero distinguían la bahía de una playa, en la cual, de ser posible, proponían varar la nave. Cortaron las anclas dejándolas en el mar, soltando las amarras del timón, izaron la vela de proa con rumbo a la playa.

Para dar en un banco de arena entre dos corrientes, haciendo encallar la nave. Al enclavarse la proa, quedo inmóvil, mientras la popa era golpeada por las olas y abriéndose la nave por la fuerza del agua.

Pablo vio como acordaban los soldados en matar a los presos, para que ninguno se escapara nadando; pero el Centurión por gracia de Dios quiso librar a Pablo, frustrando el intento de mal contra él y contra la vida de los presos.

Mandando a los que podían nadar echarse al mar para salir a tierra, a los demás, unos en tablas y otros en objetos de la nave, así sucedió que todos llegaron a salvo a tierra.

Cuando la luz del sol toco la tierra, después de la oscura noche de tormenta y cruzando contra los vientos en medio del mar.

Allí, en las arenas de una desconocida isla veía la salvación de Dios para las vidas de muchos hombres y la de cada uno de ellos, porque entre el frio de las aguas del Mediterráneo vio como hombres como una vez fue el, vieron la vida en medio de la penumbra de la tempestad.

Entendía cuanto los amaba, ahora, deseaba ser mas su amigo

— **Vamos, debemos reunirnos** —comento el Centurión mientras las manos de su compañero lo levantaban, el frio colando en su piel y viendo como otros salían de las aguas— **Hay que hacer fuego, esta noche ha sido fría…**

Pablo asintió mientras los hombres se levantaban con sus armaduras y los otros presos, arrastrando sus sandalias por tierra. Era hora de empezar un nuevo día.

* * *

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hola a todos, Dios les bendiga!**

 **Espero les guste, bueno pensé en ese instante en que las olas y como quiero cumplir los requisitos del reto. Y, pues pronto otra serie de drabbles.**


End file.
